Where love lies
by lovepirate1234
Summary: Well, forget that Eric's gone and Kelso's gone because let's face it, life would pointless without them. Okay, so Jackie broke up with Hyde and is making her way towards Fez. Eric and Donna are still madly in love and Hyde is trying to drink Jackie away a
1. Summery

Summery: Well, forget that Eric's gone and Kelso's gone because let's face it, life would pointless without them. Okay, so Jackie broke up with Hyde and is making her way towards Fez. Eric and Donna are still madly in love and Hyde is trying to drink Jackie away (and smoke her away). So now to begin with the story...


	2. Chapter 1: A silent truth

Chapter One: A Silent Truth

Jackie sat silently fawning over Fez from across Forman's basement. She had been crushing on him for nearly a month now and she was debating on whether to tell him or not. Her head was spinning. She finally decided to tell him when everybody else left.

She suddenly felt a slight tick at the side of her head. "Ow!" She snapped out of her daze to see Donna. "What was that for?"

"I asked you a question," Donna's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, right, tell me again..."

"Do you think you and Hyde will get back together?" Donna flipped her golden locks.

"Uh.." She looked at Fez and shook her head. "No. Hyde and I are waaaay over! I need someone new, who will take care of me and treat me like I'm the world."

"Okay, just asking... listen, I gotta go. See you later." Eric followed her out the door. The room was empty.

Jackie turned her head to Fez, who was eating a fudgcicle. "Fez, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, just let me finish," he finished it, wiped his mouth and sat down beside Jackie who was smirking with glee. "Talk to Fez."

Jackie laughed. "You know that Hyde and I are over right?" Fez nodded. "Well...I need some advice."

"Okay...go on..."

"Well, there's this guy I like..alot."

"Oh you have a man-friend," Fez replied.

"Yeah," she giggled. "And I want to tell him how I feel but I'm afraid he'll reject me."

"Now why would he do that? If you like someone, you should just tell him. Keeping your feeling in is very bad...I learned that from Mrs. Forman."

Jackie decided to tell him right then and there. "It's you, Fez. I like you."

"What!" His voice went squeaky. He cleared it. "Well Fez is a lucky boy today."

Jackie realized that talking wasn't effective. She grabbed his face, pulled him close, and gave him the biggest kiss of his life! He pulled away. "Oh boy."

"Girl, Fez. I'm a girl." She kissed him again. But this time he didn't pull away.

Little did they know that Hyde was standing right there. The silent truth was out...a little too much.


	3. Chapter 2: Furious Rage

Chapter Two: Furious Rage

"Kissing!" Eric looked almost disgusted at what Hyde had just said.

"Yep, apparently she broke up with me so she could date him!" Hyde's face was turning red with rage.

"Did she say that?"

"Well, no. Actually she didn't even see me."

"Well you know Fez, he was probably kissing her out of sympathy and you got there before she could stop it," Eric shrugged.

"What? Have you been smoking the stash without me?"

"No. I'm just...being sensible! Ahh!" Eric slapped himself.

"Look Forman, if I wanted sensibilty, I would have talked to your mom. What I need right now is a friend to make me feel better."

"Okay Hyde, you're not really my type!" Eric joked. Hyde gave him a glare that made him shutup. "Sorry, if you need a friend, I'm here."

"You know you're not really my type!" Hyde laughed. "Thanks Forman. Now I'm gonna go find Fez and kick some foreign ass!"


	4. Chapter 3: Putting feelings Behind

Chapter Three: Putting feelings behind

As Hyde searched The Hub, Forman's basement, the Vista Cruiser, and anywhere else to find Fez, he thought about what he was doing. _Me and Jackie are no longer a couple, I guess if she wants to date Fez that's fine. I mean, I can't hurt him. He's my best friend. And maybe Forman's right; maybe they weren't even dating! _Hyde stopped searching, unclenched his fist and went home.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Fez sat closely together on Mt. Hump. "You're so sweet, Fez. I could sit here with you forever," Jackie kissed him on the cheek.

"Ditto," Fez kissed her back. "Whatever that means."

Jackie laughed. "And you're funny too."

"That's always been my lady pleaser," Fez smirked.

She laughed again. "I...I love you Fez."

"Aigh! I love you too," Fez moved closer, held her hand tightly, and kissed her.

But behind the bushes stood Donna and Eric in shock. Donna turned to Eric. "Can you believe this! Fez and Jackie! What's Hyde gonna think? Oh, this is awful! Let's go."

Eric didn't move. He just stood there with his jaw dropped. Donna turned around. "Eric, come on. Let's go!" Once again, Eric stood there, not moving. Finally, Donna scooped Eric up and plopped him in the Vista Cruiser. This time, SHE drove home.

Hyde sat on his cot, reading an old issue of MAD Magazine when he suddenly heard voices from the basement. He walked out to see Jackie and Fez holding hands giggling. Jackie looked up. "Steven! Just the man I was looking for! Can I talk to you...privately?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jackie turned to Fez. "I'll see you later tonight, okay sweetie?"

"Okay," He grabbed the MAD Magazine, a lollipop, and headed upstairs.

Jackie sat on the couch beside Hyde. "Look, as you may already know, me and Fez are a thing now."

"No, really?" Hyde said saracasticly.

"I just want to make sure you're okay with all of this. Are you? Becasue if you're not you can tell me..."

Hyde grabbed her hand. She stopped talking. "If you wanna go out with Fez," He took a breath. "That's alright with me."

She smiled. "Oh Steven! Thank-you! Thank-you so much! I love...I mean, I appreciate this," She hugged him and ran out the door.

Hyde couldn't believe it...Jackie was still in love with him!

_**Note from the author: I hope this is longer for you: 70sforumaddict.**_


	5. Chapter 4: In Hiding

Chapter Four: In Hiding

Jackie sat on her bed flipping through her latest issue of Beauty Magazine. Suddenly, she heard a tap at her window. It was Fez. She smiled and opened the window. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, doi!" Fez said as he climbed through the window.

"You know my mother could come in here any minute and..." she whispered.

Fez kissed her passionately. "Fez doesn't like talkers."

"Then Fez won't get one!" She pulled him closer and began kissing him. They began swirling around her room, kissing each other with devoted passion. Jackie pulled him away for one second. "I love you Stev..Fez, so much!" She started kissing his neck as he ran his fingers through her hair. They threw themselves on her bed...and...well...the rest is self-explanatory!

Meanwhile, Hyde was climbing up Jackie's tree to her bedroom window. But when he peered through, his heart fell heavy. He was not angry this time, but sad. For the first time in his life, he wanted to cry. He climbed down the tree, only to see Jackie's mom, walking in her garden.

He tried to avoid her but it was too late, she saw him. "Steven! Honey what are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, she did for him. "Are you here to proclaim your love for my daughter once again? I knew it!" She kissed him on the forehead. "Go for it, Steven. Proclaim your love!"

"Actually, I was just leaving. Bye," He turned around, held his head down, and walked home. As he walked, he felt tears roll down his cheeks. His long lost love for Jackie was in hiding, and little did he know that so was hers.

**_Note from the author: Sorry so short! But please keep reading!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Temptation

Chapter Five: Temptation

Jackie said goodbye to Fez as he climbed out the window. She sighed. Suddenly, her mother knocked on the door. "Come in!" Jackie shouted.

"Hi sweetie," her mother sat down beside Jackie on her bed. "May I ask you a question?"

"Okay..." Jackie went blank.

"What did you do to that poor Steven Hyde?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie's face changed with concern.

"He was walking down our driveway this evening with tears in his eyes and he said he was just leaving...I thought he was promclaiming his love to you...but..."

"He..he was here? Are you sure you didn't have a little too much vodka?" She said sarcasticly. "Seriously, Steven was here?"

"YES! And it has nothing to do with my vodka addiction!" She stood up. "Now, I think that you should talk to that boy, even if you dumped him!"

"But mom..."

"Talk to him, Jackie," her voice softened. "Just, talk to him."

The next day, Jackie entered Forman's basement with a heavy heart. _I still love him. I do. _She thought. _But does he still love me? Of course he does, why else was he at my house last night? But what if he saw me and Fez? What if he won't take me back?_

"Jackie, hi." Jackie looked up...it was Hyde.

"Hi Steven, I need to talk to you...right now." They walked into Steven's room. Jackie sat on his cot next to him. "I...I know you were at my house last night...my mother told me. Wh--why?"

"I don't know why. I just went to your house, big deal." he felt tears in his eyes again but he held them in. The temptation to tell her how he really felt was getting stronger, but he held it back.

"Steven, this morning, I broke up with Fez. I broke up with him because I...uh...like, actually, I love someone else. And I think you know who." Jackie felt sweat on her forehead. She was a nervous wreck.

Hyde smiled. "I missed ya, babe. I love you."

"I love you too, Steven!" She kissed him and hugged him with tears rolling down her cheeks and on his too. The temptation was fufilled and they were happy.


End file.
